


东京堕落故事-番外

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma





	1. 头牌遇难记

很长一段时间里长谷川慎都不知道自己和川村壱马到底是什么关系。

恋人吗？两人谁也没说过那句话  
客人吗？自己从来没付过一分钱  
难道我现在就是所谓的白嫖吗？

西装被吹起一角，工牌随风起舞，长谷川把烟捏灭在烟灰桶里。

从什么时候开始自己也被带着抽起烟来了？

是从那时候开始的吧？  
那次做完之后，川村点燃事后烟，自己却还想再来一轮，压着川村把苦辣的烟吻进嘴里，烟头差点烫破床单。话说回来，他们在那张床单上做过好几次，早该扔了。

长谷川甩甩头，尝试把无谓的共处细节赶出脑海、赶出自己的生活，拉开吸烟室的门，无奈与川村劈面相逢。对方扬起眉毛露出一个短暂的微笑，川村和他在公司总是君子之交淡如水的模样，却又时不时会在加班后空无一人的盥洗室擦枪走火。  
“すみません，可以借我下打火机吗？”  
长谷川从善如流掏出打火机递过去，川村的手指别有用心地划过掌心，留下暧昧的痕迹。那只在深夜磨蹭过他铃口的拇指，用同样的方式擦下火轮，火焰腾空而起，点燃烟头，燎过长谷川的心。  
“晚上还你。”  
他看见川村转了一下打火机，顺手塞进西装口袋里。

他们之间的情事总是如此，寄生于冠冕堂皇的借口，随便谁先拎着啤酒敲开门，然后顺理成章地滚到床上。一开始川村无所谓留宿的问题，但在一次纵欲过度两人双双迟到后，每次做完不是川村拍拍屁股走人，就是自己拔屌无情。长谷川突然开始怀念在川村身边醒来的日子，闹钟总会先惊醒川村，一巴掌拍停闹钟之后，他会缩进自己怀里躲避阳光，发丝蹭着下巴，长谷川多半是痒醒的。蜻蜓点水的早安吻，小心地抽出手脚却还是每次都弄醒对方，自己翻身下床穿衣服的时候，川村总会挣扎着从床上起来捷足先登使用洗手间，并煞有介事地锁门。明明浑身上下都看过甚至操遍了，却在这种地方格外忸怩。早餐不过普通独身男子的标配，两个人吃却多了一丝烟火气。美中不足的是没有日剧里妻子送别丈夫时的吻，他无数次在川村对着镜子整理领带时萌发效仿夫妇亲吻的念头。

夫妇啊，明明连恋人都算不上吧。

这种难以定性的关系开始之后，无意抑或是自己不愿承认的有意，长谷川从未再路过川村“兼职”的街道，他不想搞得像怀疑丈夫出轨的主妇那样患得患失，但每次看到川村身体上的痕迹时仍会心中一刺。川村从来不遮掩，也确实没什么好遮掩的，只是越不遮掩，长谷川越是感到刺痛。刺痛激起施虐欲，用更深更红的斑驳覆盖即将淡去的印迹，于是偶尔，川村会被过于粗暴的性爱折磨到崩溃直至昏厥。身体透支的川村自然不会再去“兼职”，经常下班就邀长谷川来家里打电动。川村昏厥时皱起的眉和一周小情侣般的同居生活，长谷川自私地选择后者。

最近，这种事发生的频率明显提高了。得不到答案的疑问、野火烧不尽的吻痕、无法说出口的感情，所有这一切像鼓入发动机的压缩空气，一接触到汽油，便充分彻底地燃烧，烧光长谷川全部的理智。与此同时，川村对这事的奇怪包容更是将长谷川的神经绕成毛线团，他究竟是因为喜欢才包容，还是因为职业惯性而包容？疑问裹着疑问；新痕接着旧痕；情理互相撕扯，长谷川慎在名为川村的沼泽里浮沉，他几乎没有上岸的可能，他也甘愿一沉到底。

急促刺耳的铃声划破办公室，一同加班的同事投来略带责备的目光，上班还不开静音。只有长谷川知道，铃声是关键联系人的特权。他颤抖着滑开显示“川村壱马”四个大字的屏幕，这位是稀客，当代年轻人联络谁不用line，他们交换电话纯属社畜的难言之隐，但这一次，他无比感谢形式主义的光辉。  
川村语速异常得快，慌乱中带着颤抖，却又无比清晰，“取两百万现金，送到…酒店。钱你想想办法，日后还你。”川村的声音飘远，背景里出现男人讲话的声音，仿佛在交涉什么，很快又响起川村的声音，像是一则留言：“你一个人来，不要报警。”

接完电话的长谷川精神出走了一秒，反应过来时几乎要将手机捏碎，反身拿起桌上的钱包就走，脚的动作先过大脑，在冲下楼梯时差点把自己绊倒。电话里传来忙线的嘟声，像是川村的死亡倒计时，浓雾般的恐惧从五官入侵将长谷川吞没。他蹲下来，试图用缩小接触面的方式驱逐恐惧，成为穿着西装蹲在街中哭泣的成年男子。  
想吸烟，想用川村的味道包裹自己，念头如白昼流星照亮黑夜，不知不觉间川村已成为安全感的来源。长谷川起身从烟盒里抖出一根，叼在嘴里，伸手去摸打火机。啊咧，奇怪？是落在办公室了吗？

“晚上还你。”川村的声音径直闯进脑海，长谷川咬紧香烟，他一定要让他安然无恙，就算这支玫瑰不属于自己，他也无法看着玫瑰枯萎，宁可用自己的鲜血灌溉也不愿其凋零。他已经驯服了这支玫瑰，现在是他对他负责的时候了。

时间在飞跑，长谷川也在飞跑，背着两百万现金飞跑，像是劫匪或是小偷，他确是要去劫一个人，偷一颗心。


	2. 头牌下岗记

一路狂跳的心在迈进电梯的那一刻平息，却又在一步一步走向房门时揪紧。长谷川鼓起嘴，看似幼稚但认真地做完一个深呼吸，普通地曲起手指关节叩门，动作像敲开川村家那样自然（实则心里慌的一逼   
门打开一条缝，黑色头套露出混浊凶恶的双眼，“钱带来了吗？”  
长谷川举举箱子作为回答  
黑色头套从门缝整个钻出来，再三确认走廊情况，眯起眼打量长谷川，“你一个人来的？”  
长谷川点头（别问为什么马口不索发，马口也怕怕  
头套将信将疑地看了他一眼，掩门对内汇报后，开门时仍带着警惕。长谷川慎从和川村壱马对视的那一刻起，全身血液就开始逆流，他的玫瑰就算被缚手绑脚铐在椅子上眼里也没有一丝恐惧，反带着轻蔑，在看到他时，发出不可言说的光。

长谷川在光中迷失自我，在光的背面生出猜忌：这种悠然自得的态度算什么？是十拿九稳自己一定会来救他才如此轻松吗？如果自己不来呢？怕是不只给我一人打了电话吧，只是别的客人都没接，名为长谷川慎的傻子不仅接电话还把钱也掏了，所以才能没有负担又不带恐惧等自己到来吧。

爱与猜忌互相拉扯，在绑匪离开的后一秒，他还是急忙上前替川村松绑。手臂被绑在身后，长谷川几乎是环抱着川村去解绳扣，“笨蛋，你就不会转到背后去解吗？”，川村说话吐出的热气打在他的颈侧，激起一片红。长谷川低下头把川村的调笑吻在唇间，失而复得使他有些粗暴，川村轻哼着抗议，被他用唇舌堵住，直到两人气息不稳才松开。

“ありがとう。”川村活动着被勒红的手腕，一屁股坐到床边，晃着细腿，像没事人一样的轻松语气：“以后还你钱。”

“不用还了”，这是长谷川慎从未有过的刻薄，“反正一直以来我也没付过钱不是吗？”。他应该为此感到羞愧，可他现在光明磊落看向川村壱马，看进他眼底，像是寻找痛苦的出口。施虐欲像藤蔓一样爬上心尖，他想让对方痛苦，他想让对方在他手心里挣扎，向他求饶。

然后他看见川村眼神从惊讶转为落寞，最后蓄满笑意，“原来，まこと一直是这样看我的啊？”，喉头艰难滑下，开口却是分外冷静，“那这次，也用肉体偿还吧？長谷川…さん？”

手指不疾不徐地解开衬衫扣子，这是长谷川从未见过的风情。在那张即将被扔进垃圾桶的床单上川村不是没主动诱惑过他，但不是以这种方式，直接且艳俗，内裤连着外裤一起被拉下，粉嫩的生殖器和紧实的大腿一览无余。他感觉自己的眼睛不受控制跟着川村的手指伸进嘴里，舌头模拟着口交的动作舔舐手指，泛着水光的手指一路向下滑，经过下巴、喉结、锁骨、小腹，最后向身后伸去，衬衫下摆隐隐绰绰露出抽动的手指，手指的主人咬着下唇垂着眼侵犯自己。下体硬得发疼，身体却被钉在原地，长谷川身体一半是火焰一半是海水，灵魂像水蒸气一样抽离身体，分解在空气里。  
眼神追着光裸的赤足来到身前，亲吻像是开关，双唇接触的那一刻，长谷川的意识回归肉体，一并带回灵魂深处的黑暗。想折断梗茎、揉碎花瓣、囫囵吞进腹中，长谷川勾住川村的舌头交缠，用手掐住川村下巴，舌头进得更深，唾液顺着嘴角留下，被手指揩去，胡乱抹在乳首上当作蹂躏的润滑。长谷川松开几乎无法呼吸的川村，从下巴吻到滚动的喉结，兽欲促使他轻咬喉结，身下人明显吃痛向后躲，却被压得更深。乳首被玩弄带来的快感让川村不由自主抬胸贴近对方，长谷川见状却松手，给了一边一个撩拨似的轻吻后，拍拍他屁股示意他转身。没得到满足的川村瘪嘴摇头，“我还要”，晃动身体让衬衫滑落在身体两侧，露出挺立的两点。

“我是谁？”

“ま…まこ？”长谷川少见的低音让川村颤抖

“まこ？”长谷川轻笑一声，抄起川村翻了个身，完全勃起的性器抵在入口，“是長谷川，は せ が わ ま こ と”，粗大的性器随着长谷川一字一顿订入体内，肠壁被一寸寸顶开的耻感羞得川村把头埋进枕头，又被长谷川扯着头发拽起，对方阴沉的语气在耳畔响起，“现在是谁在操你？”

“まこちゃん…呃”，性器突然往前一冲，五脏都被搅起，痛感超过快乐，“長谷川…”，“啪”，臀肉随即泛起红晕，掌掴刺激肠道收紧，夹得长谷川无法抽插，“放松，你太紧了，怪不得能出来卖屁股。”川村明显怔了一下，随后轻笑着用手圈起头，任凭长谷川在身后肆意冲撞。

与其说是性爱不如说是惩罚，无感情的抽插只能带来生硬的痛，可这偏就是长谷川慎渴望的痛，虽然机械的操弄让他自己也并无快感，但占有川村的心理快感让他逼着自己射在川村体内，妄图用全方位的侵略得到爱。

男人都是用下半身思考的动物，宣泄过后的长谷川找回一丝理智，维持着交合的体位俯下身去看从中途开始就毫无反应的川村。对方乌龟一样缩在壳，长谷川伸手拨开“龟壳”，尝到咸苦的滋味，他这才发现利刃留下流血的伤口，言语却伤人于无形。

“ごめん…”长谷川用自己的脸紧紧地贴着川村的发梢，“我不该口出狂言羞辱你的，但是我真的，很苦恼于我们的关系。我希望……算了，解释就是掩饰，我确实做得很过分，真的非常对不起。”  
回应他的是长久的沉默，在他几乎绝望想从川村身体里抽出来时，他听到了一声微不可闻的 “ん”，接着是湿乎乎咸涩涩的吻，川村吻得很慢很轻柔，不带情欲，长谷川心想这就是分别的吻了吧，毕竟自己做了那么过分的事情。没想到川村离开他的唇，吸着鼻子露出难见的柔软，“我理解もこと哦，其实。”  
“まこと对我来说，也是一生悬命想要抓住的存在。但正因为你是我无论如何都想抓住的人，我才越觉得抓不住。所以我禁止你的告白，我拉着你堕入不清不楚的关系，我怕自己陷得太深继续出没二丁目。”  
“所以我理解你。我曾逃避痛苦，将你我距离拉远；我又渴望痛苦，每一次跟你做爱，我都更深陷一分；于是我发现，我才是痛苦，如果没有遇到我，まこと根本不会像现在这样，一定有个娇小可爱的女朋友吧。”

长谷川慎讨厌这句话，也讨厌说这句话的川村壱马，于是他用亲吻让对方闭嘴，用逐渐涨大的阴茎让对方分神。感到身体再次被充满的川村略带抗拒推搡长谷川，无奈被捉住双手摁在头顶，“不要再说了，我不想听”，川村的反驳被快感打断，乳头在舌尖下发硬，被舌拨弄、被齿轻扯，控制不住的呻吟争先恐后从嘴里冒出来。心意相通让性事前从未有的顺利，长谷川用猛烈的温柔换来川村完全的开放，细腿缠上腰间，大胆地在人鱼线处磨蹭，诉说着想要贯穿的祈求。长谷川反其道而行，抬身抽出半勃的性器，白色的浊液顺着动作到处，旖旎一片，在川村抗议前换成两指探入肠道，准确地找到那一点，按着碾磨，酥麻感引得川村弓起身子，前端开始渗出透明液体，随着身体起伏甩在平坦的小腹上。欲望在被含住的同时就泄身，射了长谷川一嘴，在川村的警告中吞了下去，获得接吻的红牌；不亲嘴可以亲别处，长谷川用唇舌描摹川村的骨皮，吮出一个个充满占有欲的吻痕。  
身体被再一次填满，充盈感爽得川村脚趾蜷缩，十指相交紧扣，喘息和呻吟交响成为上好的催情剂。肠肉随着抽离缠绕上来，绞紧体内的滚烫不离开，狠狠撞击过后又迅速退出，然后再顶进来，柱头准确地碾过敏感点，每次抽出都带出穴口粉红的嫩肉。一阵阵酥麻快感窜上脊背，刺激得他大腿颤抖，口齿不清的呜咽着向长谷川求饶。奈何对方并没有放过他，反而变本加厉，双腿被折叠在胸前，茎体进到最深处，小腹都鼓起形状，长谷川摁着川村小腹的隆起，真诚又充满恶趣味地说：“かずまさん，给我生个女儿吧。”

“呃…唔…去啊…死”带着娇喘的威胁怎么听都没有威慑力。

川村坚挺的阴茎抵着自己的腹部摩擦，顶端溢出的清液弄得结实的腹肌一片黏腻，色情到了极点。“啊啊！！呜...”长谷川感觉到对方肠道的猛缩，绞裹着他的阴茎，接着身下的人动作一滞，十指被攥紧，灼热的白液伴随着颤抖溅上两人的小腹。长谷川享受着高潮过后依旧痉挛的肠道，用力挺腰来回几下，将精液射肉穴深处。

长谷川没给川村休息的时间，手和唇重新煽风点火，压着川村又要了好几次，可谓食髓知味，直到川村什么也射不出才放过他。

“别再做这个了。”长谷川环抱川村侧躺在床上，手指带着川村的手指无意识地在他肚子上画圈

“嗯。”川村回答得快速又果断，然后挣脱开长谷川的手，转过身来，“我搬到你家去吧。”

马口：？

“节省房租啊，不然怎么还你钱！”小拳拳锤向长谷川慎胸口，被对方用比自己更大的手掌裹住，放在嘴边亲了一下

“好”


End file.
